References considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below:
[1] R. A. Vogel, D. Kirch, M. Lefree, and P. Steele, “A New Method of Multiplanar Emission Tomography Using a Seven Pinhole Collimator and an Auger Scintillation Camera,” J. Nucl. Med. 19 (6), 648-654 (1978).
[2] N. U. Schramm, G. Ebel, U. Engeland, T. Schurrat, M. Béhé and T. M. Behr, “High-Resolution SPECT Using Multipinhole Collimation,” IEEE Trans. NucL Sci.50 (3), 315-320 (2003).
[3] R. H. Dicke, “Scatter-hole cameras for x-rays and gamma rays,” Astrophys. J. 153, L101-L106 (1968).
[4] L. T. Chang, B. Macdonald, V. Perez-Mendez, L. Shiraishi, “Coded Aperture Imaging of Gamma-Rays Using Multiple Pinhole Arrays and Multiwire Proportional Chamber Detector,” IEEE Trans. Nucl. Sci. NS-22, 374-378 (1975).
[5] E. E. Fenimore and T. M. Cannon, “Coded aperture imaging: predicted performance of uniformly redundant arrays,” Appl. Opt. 17 (2), 3562-3570 (1978).
[6] Mu Z, Hong B, Li S Liu Y H, “A noval three-dimensional image reconstruction method for near-field coded aperture single photon emission computerized tomography”. Med Phys. 2009:36; 1533-1542.
[7] Chen Y W, Yamanaka M, Miyanaga N, Yamanaka T, Nakai S, Yamanaka C, “Three-dimensional reconstructions of laser-irradiated targets using URA coded aperture cameras”. Opt Commun.1989:71; 249-255.
[8] Koral K F, Rogers W L, Knoll G F, “Digital tomographic imaging with time-modulated pseudorandom coded aperture and anger camera”. J Nucl Med. 1974:16; 402-413
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.